1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a retainer for double retention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called side retainer type connector is known in which a retainer fitting opening is provided in a side surface, e.g., a bottom surface, of a connector housing, and a retainer is pressed into this opening to retain terminal fittings. In this type of connectors, a connector is known in which the retainer is pressed in diagonally (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,176).
Specifically, this connector is arranged as follows: A plurality of cavities are formed in the connector housing in such a manner as to be juxtaposed in the widthwise direction, and a retainer having a pair of side plates on both sides of a bottom plate having retaining portions for retaining terminal fittings is fitted to a retainer fitting opening formed in the bottom surface of the connector housing in communication with each cavity. The retainer is fitted in such a manner as to be capable of advancing and retracting from the diagonally rearward direction while clamping the connector housing in the widthwise direction.
The retainer is held in advance at a temporary retaining position where the retaining portions are retracted from the cavities. In this state, the terminal fittings are inserted in the respective cavities from behind. When the terminal fittings are inserted by a proper amount, the terminal fittings are primarily retained resiliently by lances. Subsequently, the retainer is pressed in to a final retaining position, and the retaining portions retain the terminal fittings while advancing into the cavities, thereby doubly preventing the terminal fittings from coming off.
In particular, with the type in which the retainer is pressed in diagonally, there is an advantage in that, in a case where there has been a terminal fitting which has not been inserted by the proper amount, i.e., which has been semi-inserted, the terminal fitting can be made to reach a predetermined position as the retaining portion pushes the terminal fitting in the process in which the retainer is pressed in.
Meanwhile, in a case where the terminal fittings are removed from the connector housing for the purpose of maintenance or the like, after the retainer is returned from the final retaining position to the temporary retaining position by using a jig, the terminal fitting is pulled out from the cavity while flexurally displacing the lance in the retention canceling direction by another jig.
Conventionally, the structure of a portion for returning the retainer to the temporary retaining position is constructed as follows. As shown in FIG. 14, a pair of jig insertion grooves 3, into which a slotted screwdriver-shaped jig J can be inserted, are respectively cut in both end portions on a front edge side of a bottom plate 2 of a retainer 1. As the jig J is inserted in the jig insertion groove 3 and is rotated in the direction of the arrow, the retainer 1 is moved diagonally rearward while the final retention lock is being canceled, thereby returning to the temporary retaining position.
As the type in which the retainer 1 moves in the diagonal direction, when the retainer 1 has returned to the temporary retaining position, as shown by the chain lines in the drawing, a gap s is unintentionally formed between front edges of the bottom plate 2 of the retainer 1 and a retainer fitting opening 5 formed in a connector housing 4. As a result, terminal fittings 6 inserted in the cavities are in an exposed state. Therefore, if the jig J falls into the gap 3 by being dislocated from the jig insertion groove 3 owing to its slippage or the like, the jig J can possibly come into contact with an adjacent terminal fitting 6 as well, resulting in a short circuit.
The invention has been completed to overcome the above-described drawback.